vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rak Wraithraiser
Summary Rak Wraithraiser is a Regular. He unwillingly teamed up with Baam and Khun during the first test on the Second Floor, however, he quickly became attached to Khun and Baam throughout the following tests and inevitably becomes a member of the group. He was selected for the Spear Bearer position. He is a large, powerful warrior and a very confident individual. Rak participated in the Workshop Battle with Khun and Team Tangsooyook, and successfully completed the objective of recovering Baam with them. He was last seen on the Hell Train, approaching the final station. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | 7-C | 7-C | Likely High 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C, 7-A with Ancient Spear Name: Rak Wraithraiser, Rak, Aligator Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wraithraiser, C-Rank Regular, Spear Bearer, Defender Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled Brawler, Skilled Spear User, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense or feel for strong opponents or weapons like the Green April or the Black March), Statistics Amplification (Like all shinsoo users he can amplify his physical characteristics and speed with shinsoo), Limited Size Manipulation (Can decrease his own size), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) | All previous powers and abilities | All previous powers and abilities | All previous powers and abilities | All previous powers and abilities | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Earth Manipulation (Can create stones and earth, even being able to cover his body with them) | All previous powers and abilities Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Comparable to Novick and Base Koon Ran) | Town level+ (Fought against Reflejo alongise Baam and Aguero) | Town level+ (It has been constantly stronger than Aguero physically) | Likely Large Town level (Matched Arie Inieta, although he lost) | Large Town level (Capable of fightning Baam's sworn enemy, who is on par with Baam Pre-Revolution) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before and comparable to Aguero), Mountain level 'with Ancient Spear (Managed to do more damage to Doom's hairy shinheuh than Base Baam could with his best efforts) 'Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Base Koon Ran) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Koon Aguero Agnis) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Arie Inieta) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Keep up with the Sworn Enemy of Baam) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Faster than before), Relativistic with Ancient Spear throwing speed (It was too fast even to Base Baam realize that the spear had destroyed apart of Doom's hairy shinheuh) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town Class+ (Comparable to Novick) | Town Class+ (Stronger than before) | Town Class+ (Clashed with Cassano, who is comparable to him) | Likely Large Town Class (Exchanged attacks with Arie Inieta) | Large Town Class (Is strong enough to block some attacks from Baam sworn enemy) | At least Large Town Class (Stronger than before), Mountain Class with Ancient Spear (Pierced through Doom's hairy shinheuh) Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+ (Comparable to Novick) | Town level+ ''' (Comparable to Aguero) | '''Town level+ (Superior to Aguero) | Likely Large Town level (Took attack from Arie Inieta) | Large Town level (Blocked several attacks from Baam's sworn enemy) | At least Large Town level (More durable than before) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of swimming on shinsoo too dense during his hunts without getting tired. Superior to Baam) Range: Extended melee range, higher with Spear and Mad Shocker, Hundreds of Meters with Mad Shocker throwing and Earth Manipulation Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Skilled (Rak can wield his huge spear at both close range and long-range with excellent skill. He can hit small targets that are hundreds of meters away, as shown when he hit a sniper rifle right out of a gunner's hands in the Crown Game, despite them being on the other side of the arena. He was able to swing and thrust his spear at close range so fast that even Koon was only able to find an opening when Rak was distracted) Weaknesses: Overconfidence Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Quality: Rak's Shinsoo quality takes the form of a stone shield. In order to save Koon from an attack, Rak has already shown the ability to manipulate Stones. After Rak has eaten lots of stones, his hands turn into rocks or they slowly start to attach to Rak's hands. This ability manipulate external to himself convinced Data Eduan that Rak is a direct descendant of a Native One. Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc/Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc/Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc/Hidden Floor Arc | Post-Training | Season Three Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spear Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Size Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7